


Shadow over Westchester

by Rohnoc



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Dark!Charles, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, Non Consensual, Not what he seems, POV First Person, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohnoc/pseuds/Rohnoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something a little more other-worldly hiding behind Charles's professor sweaters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow over Westchester

The night started normally enough.  Charles and I had retired to his study to discuss the days training, or in honest to drink and perhaps start a chess match.  We had not not been in the Westchester house long, but already I coveted these times.  We talked easily, not even setting up the board, drinking far more than sensible.  I eventually had to declare myself too blitzed to be of any use in a conversation and was headed to sleep.  Charles, who had grown more animated with each glass, grinned and told me I would always be of use.  I laughed it off, wobbling my way to the door as his smile turned predatory, eyes slightly crazed.

Despite being the most comfortable I'd ever been, my sleep was trailed by nightmares.  Filled with an oozing city in freezing water, of  structures that defied all natural laws and a chanting trilling cacophony, rising louder and louder until it echoed like thunder in my ears digging right to the heart of me.

I woke all at once with a gasp, blind in the darkness of my room, deaf but for the pounding of my heart.  Lying there, waiting to calm, I became aware of a figure seated at the edge of my bed, its back toward me.  As my eyes adjusted, what little moonlight there was lit a wave of dark hair, a familiar jaw, and curve of shoulder.  Recognizing my friend, I tried to reach for him and ask what he was still doing up at this hour.

To my horror I found myself completely paralyzed, unable to even twitch a finger.  Charles glanced toward me, smiling down even as fresh panic roared to life and I railed against invisible bonds.  "Oh Erik, keep fighting, that feels wonderful."  I struggled harder, calling to him _let me go Charles this isn't you I know you wouldn't do this stop it let me go this isn't you._  The resultant laugh was mocking as he turned to face me fully.  It could have been a trick of the dark, but his eyes seemed to glow, bulging slightly.  "How much do you really know my dear? What is real here at all?"  

He climbed into the bed, pushing me onto my back before moving to straddle my waist.   _Let me go let me go let me go_ , lungs straining for air, grey fogged the edges of my vision washing to black before ... "Now, now. None of that."  Fingers, cold and clammy, pressed against my temples, forcibly slowing my breathing, pushing the panic down.  "There.  Much better love."

His skin looked slick, a blueish grey tone one normally found only on the drowned.   _Wrong wrong wrong not my Charles who are you stop it not yours never yours_

"You've always been mine," he stated, stroking possessively down my neck to my heart.  "You did drown you know, chasing Shaw's submarine.  But there is so much power here," pressing down hard enough for my rib to protest painfully,  "I knew had to have it, have you by my side.”

The thing above me _Charles Charles oh god_ looked less and less human with each moment, its shadow twisting beyond anything rational.  

“Your death would have been such a waste."

Its hands _not hands too many fingers for hands boneless too long wet fingers_ slid up again, cradling my face, "Of course what does death mean to a Deep One?  To us who have crossed stars and waited eons in our cities where even death itself will die?".  A laugh bubbled out like sucking mud.

"You are perfect, mine for the taking forever," punctuated by a kiss.  Though, only a kiss in the sense that our mouths were involved.  It was a claiming.  An invasion by his tongue, pushing its way past my teeth.  My throat convulsed and bile rose as a vile flavor of salt green rot followed.  

And suddenly, I could move.  I bucked and threw my hands up to force the thing off.  Scarcely had they left the sheets before a solid, damp something grabbed each wrist and forced them above my head.  Trying to kick out had a similar consequence, leaving me spread-eagle on the bed, his hands still holding my head in place.

The tongue finally retracted though its mouth did not, sliding wetly against mine.  This close I could feel it begin to change, lips merging then horribly splitting into tendrils, several large ones pushing back into my mouth.  They slid deeper into my throat and released a thick slime just as another clamped over my nose, forcing me to swallow.  The mouth withdrew completely this time, as I coughed and gagged at the sickly sweet rot tang.

My mind quickly began to swim, head lolling as muscles went slack even as heat rose within me.   _Wrong stop don't stop more_

"Perfection."  The creature loomed _vile horror get away get away no no yes no not a creature a god a master please I want please_ projecting its pleasure as I panted for air, writhing to get closer.  The tentacles that had been around my ankles slithered up my legs as I eagerly parted them. _I want please serve the master Charles closer need to be closer_

Charles shifted back off my hips to between my thighs, tracing tentacles over them as he leaned down to mouth at my chest.  Unbidden my knees bent to plant my feet flat on the bed.  The wanton display definitely pleased him, earning a pinched nipple and a bite.

The unexpected slick push of a thin tentacle at my hole made me cry out.  A sound quickly swallowed by a kiss, which I enthusiastically received, moaning worship through the pleasure.  Another tentacle joined the stretching, thrusting slowly.  Too slowly.  "More please Charles I need more," I begged, "Fuck me."  My own voice startled me, it was lust-wrecked and shaky, but got me what I wanted.  A third limb worked in beside the others, moving faster, pushing a whimper out of me with every stroke.  I became aware of a fourth tentacle hanging over my slack mouth, waiting.  As I gasped at a particularly deep thrust, it moved to fuck my mouth.

The inability to do anything beyond lie there and be taken from all sides was staggeringly arousing. _Charles my god please I want more I need I need all of you please my lord want to please you always to serve the greatest of the Deep yours yours please_

"Mine, now and forever,"  he laughed.  "My general."  _Yes_ "My priest."  _Yes_ "My consort."  _Yes oh god yes_ "Then receive me."

The tentacles pulled out, leaving me clenching down on air for a moment before Charles began to push in.  His cock felt larger than a fist, edging into pain.  My mind must have snapped a little.  The next thing I knew was sobbing with each snap of his hips.  I howled as a many fingered hand wrapped around my neglected erection, stroking over the slit, and I was coming.  The strongest orgasm of my life, it left me shaking, barely able to breathe.  Charles thrust several more times before stilling with his own orgasm.  The rush of warm fluid sent another wave of spasms through me, making me clench down harder.  He growled and pulled out continuing to come across my torso.  What landed in my mouth was swallowed eagerly.

Finally finished he pulled me in for another kiss.  I was too sated to worry about being covered in come, so simply curled up with my head on Charles' chest and drifted as he spoke.

 _"Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn_ _._ But while my Father dreams in his dead city, I will level this world and build it fresh for him.  I will gather my following, raise them as lords over humanity and you will lead them, my Consort, our deep children, our mutants."

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Though it is not important to the story, a bit of headcanon: Charles was born human and developed his telepathy very early. Sometime before meeting Raven, Charles drowned while unattended at the beach. The instinctive use of telepathy to get help attracted Myrovh, a Deep One. Who subsequently hitched a ride in Charles' body, lying low but bleeding through and eventually taking over as his powers grew.
> 
> Myrovh is the great manipulator, with a very Darwinistic view of lesser life forms. Forcing growth and change through conflict, it takes a personal hand in those which it finds interesting. While not one of Lovecraft’s original deities, it seems to be a creature who would be very attracted to mutants.


End file.
